ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Muzzle
Muzzle is a Dragon Hunter. He does not speak, only grunting and making other strange sounds. He is rarely seen without the company of Daddy No Legs. History Firstbourne Muzzle is with Iron Baron when the three captured Ninjas' blindfolds are removed and joins in laughing. Iron & Stone Muzzle was in the audience watching the Ninja fight the Dragon Slab. Radio Free Ninjago Muzzle was sitting in the campfire with Dragon Hunters, and later joined the chase of a Wind Dragon. How to Build a Dragon Daddy No Legs and Muzzle transported the Ninja back to Dead's End. When the Hunters prepare for their feast, they were encountered by "Firstbourne." When they fought back, the real Firstbourne came and attacked them. They found Cole and Wu teaming up with the Ninja and Daddy No Legs ordered the others to attack them. Iron Baron later told them to hunt for the Ninja. The Gilded Path Muzzle and Daddy No Legs arrive to find Heavy Metal had captured the missing Ninja. Daddy No Legs offers to take the Ninja himself, which Heavy Metal declines. Muzzle laughed at this, but as they were leaving, he spotted that Wu looked far older than he had as "Dangerbuff Junior." Muzzle alerts Daddy No Legs to this, but Kai knocks them both over with a chain and the Ninja tie the pair up. No Legs declares Heavy Metal a traitor as she and the Ninja leave. Two Lies, One Truth As Iron Baron arrives, Daddy No Kegs tells Muzzle to let him do the talking, despite this, Muzzle mutters in gibberish that Baron understands, learning that Heavy Metal helped tie them up. The Weakest Link When Iron Baron yells that whoever captures Heavy Metal will take her place, No Legs tells Muzzle that he could be the boss' number two. Later, Wu knocks Muzzle off the Dieselnaut. Saving Faith After the Hunters captured Faith and the Ninja, they feasted around a campfire. Faith brought up that Iron Baron doesn't need them after he gains the armor. Wu suddenly broke free and fought the Hunters. He agreed he would go with Iron Baron to get the armor, and the rest of the Hunters stayed behind to discuss whether to believe the Marooned Ninja. Lessons for a Master While the Ninja are tied up, the Hunters started arguing. Jet Jack releases the Ninja and tells them they would go after Wu and Iron Baron. However, their journey ends when they see a bridge has been destroyed. They see the Firstbourne and try to flee, but after seeing Wu, they were relieved to know Iron Baron is gone. They watched as the Ninja used the Dragons to travel to Ninjago. Endings Faith informed Wu and Misako about what happened in the Realm of Oni and Dragons. The Oni attacked the realm and the Hunters try to defend themselves with the help of the Dragons, but only Faith and Firstbourne managed to escape. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 9: Hunted *85. "Firstbourne" *86. "Iron & Stone" *87. "Radio Free Ninjago" *88. "How to Build a Dragon" *89. "The Gilded Path" *90. "Two Lies, One Truth" *91. "The Weakest Link" *92. "Saving Faith" *93. "Lessons for a Master" Season 10: March of the Oni *98. "Endings" (flashback) Trivia *Muzzle is tied in with Heavy Metal as the most common Dragon Hunter in the sets with a total of three appearances, these being 70652 Stormbringer, 70653 Firstbourne, and 70654 Dieselnaut. *Muzzle cannot speak; he only makes "hmph" sounds, which Daddy No Legs can understand. *Many Dragon Hunters look identical to him, except they have visible mouths. *He and Heavy Metal are the only Hunters who appeared in the entire First Realm arc ("Firstbourne" to "Lessons for a Master"). Gallery MuzzleCGI.png|Muzzle's minifigure 70652 70653 70654 Muzzle.jpg MuzzleS9.jpg Muzz.png Faith'sfriends.png You have friends here.png IMG_2615.PNG Daddy No Legs and Muzzle are drinking.png de:Maulkorb-Jäger Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Hunted Category:Dragon Hunters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:March of the Oni Category:2019 Category:2019 characters